gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Truck Hustle
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Phil Bell ist am Telefonieren) * Phil Bell: Uh-huh, diese Sache? Unser Freund hat was getan? 37 bei 8? Nein. Was ist mit den Swingers? Wie geht’s Marlene? (Ray und Niko betreten das Büro) *'Bell:' Den Kindern? Wunderbar. Okay. Ja, ich muss los. Ciao. (Bell legt auf) * Bell: Hey Ray, also, uh, wer ist der Kumpel? * Ray: Phil, du erinnerst dich an Niko, ein guter Freund von mir. Können wir reden? * Bell: Klar können wir reden... So lange wir nicht zuviel reden. Interessante Zeiten, weißt du, was ich meine?' '''Hast du das von unserem Freund gehört, dem Typen mit der Sache? * '''Ray:' Klar, du meinst Harry..., der den Hut hatte? * Bell: Nein, der Typ mit dem, du weißt schon, mit dem budda beep budda boop. * Ray: Ja, der Typ mit dem... und dem... (Ray pfeift kurz) * Bell: Genau, der Typ. *'Ray:' Ja. Ich hab gehört. *'Bell:' Also bleib cool, Ray. Hör zu, ich muss mit dir alleine sprechen. *'Ray:' Tja, Phil. Das ist die Sache. Ich kann mir denken, was du fragen wirst. Und ich kann nicht. *'Bell:' Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht? *'Ray:' Ich kann es nicht machen, Phil. Ich bin momentan ziemlich gefragt. Das Geschäft läuft gerade richtig an. Und ich kann jetzt keine Ablenkung gebrauchen. *'Bell:' Na ja, wie du sehen kannst, habe ich meine eigenen Probleme hier... *'Ray:' Schau, Niko ist gut. Er erledigt alles, was du brauchst. *'Bell:' Und du sagst, er ist ein Freund von dir? Sicher... schön dich kennenzulernen. *'Niko:' Klar. * Bell: Komm her. (Phil schaltet seine Stereoanlage an) *'Bell:' Die Triaden haben ’ne Riesenmenge Heroin, die sie verzweifelt loswerden wollen. Das ist quasi Stadtgespräch. Wollen es um jeden Preis loswerden. Sie glauben, es ist verflucht, oder so was. Beweise es ihnen. Nimm es ihnen ab. Es befindet sich in einem Lieferwagen, der zur Franklyn Street und zum West Dyke will. Greif es dir und rufe mich dann an. * Niko: Sicher, Mr. Bell, aber das wird Sie was kosten. * Bell: Aber sicher. Kein Problem. (Phil schaltet die Stereoanlage wieder aus) * Ray: Großartig. Sag mal, nette Anlage, die du da hast, Phil. * Phil: Danke! * Ray: Also, sag mal, Philly – hörst du manchmal was von deiner Ex-Frau? * Phil: Was soll denn das für ’ne Frage sein? * Ray: Ich frag ja nur! * Phil: Verpiss dich bloß. (Ray lacht.) * Phil: Jedes Mal dieser Motherfucker... (Niko und Ray verlassen das Büro) * Ray: Ich meld mich, Nicky. (an dem Führerhaus angekommen) *'Niko:' Das Heroin ist verflucht. Das willst du gar nicht! (Niko ruft Phil an) *'Niko:' Phil, Mann, ich hab die Sache, hinter der du her warst. Was soll ich jetzt damit machen? *'Phil:' Das ist ’n Hochzeitsgeschenk für meinen Neffen, Frankie. Bring’s zu dem großen Haus bei der Beaverhead Avenue. Du wirst wissen, welches ich meine. Er wird dort auf dich warten. (beim „großen Haus“ angekommen) *'Niko:' Hey, bist du Frankie? Dein Onkel hat mich gebeten, dir dieses Hochzeitsgeschenk zu bringen. Bist ’n echter Glückspilz. *'Frankie:' Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich bleibe auf der Scheiße sitzen, bis Phil seine Paranoia überwunden hat und wir’s verschicken können. In der Zwischenzeit packe ich das Zeug in ein paar Wagen, die schneller sind als dieses Ding. *'Niko:' Hört sich nach spaßigen Flitterwochen an. Bis dann. (Frankie fährt mit dem Lieferwagen weg. Niko ruft Phil an) *'Niko:' Dein Neffe hat sein Hochzeitsgeschenk. *'Phil:' Gut gemacht. Er ist ’n netter Junge und verdient was Besonderes. Hoffentlich kümmert er sich auch drum. Niko. Nimmst du noch Aufträge an? *'Niko:' Ich kann immer etwas zusätzliche Kohle gebrauchen. *'Phil:' Gut. Ich kenne jemanden, der einen Mann wie dich braucht. Er arbeitet allerdings nur über öffentliche Festnetze. Geh zur Telefonzelle Ecke Vitullo und Hardtack. Er wird dich anrufen. Mission Fahre zuerst in eine Seitenstraße, in der du aufgefordert wirst, den Lastwagen zu stehlen, jedoch stehen dir eine Menge Gangster im Weg. Laufe die Treppe hoch und suche erst einmal Deckung. Bist du in guter Position, kannst du deine Gegner mühelos ausschalten. Hast du diese ausgeschaltet, kannst du weiterlaufen. Plötzlich fährt der Lkw an dir vorbei. Renne, so schnell du kannst, hinterher, indem du die A-Taste (Xbox 360) bzw. die X-Taste (PlayStation 3) mit Dauerfeuer bearbeitest. Hast du dich am Laster festgehalten, musst du dich wieder durch erneutes Drücken hochziehen. Bist du auf dem Dach des Lastwagens angekommen, solltest du bei jeder Kurve aufpassen, dass du nicht herunterrutschst. Steuere jedes Mal mit dem Analog-Stick dagegen. An dem Führerhaus angekommen folgt eine Zwischensequenz, in der Niko das Steuer übernimmt. Nun musst du den Lastwagen nur noch zu Frankie Gallo fahren, der vor der alten Villa wartet, und die Mission ist geschafft. Nachricht Von nun an kannst du die Attentatsmissionen absolvieren. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn euch der Lastwagen entkommt, zerstört wird oder ihr zu weit vom Weg abkommt. Trivia * In dieser Mission ist es einmalig möglich, dass man sich an ein Fahrzeug hängen und auf einem Dach liegen kann, ohne herunterzufallen. * Der Fahrer des Trucks ist unsterblich, du kannst ihn nicht einfach erschießen und dir den Truck nehmen. Ebenso ist es nicht möglich, einzusteigen, wenn man ihn an eine Wand drängt. Bildergalerie 5014-gta-iv-truck-hustle.jpg 5015-gta-iv-truck-hustle.jpg 5016-gta-iv-truck-hustle.jpg 5017-gta-iv-truck-hustle.jpg 5018-gta-iv-truck-hustle.jpg 5019-gta-iv-truck-hustle.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-phil.png – Phil Bells → Catch the Wave GTA-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Truck Hustle es:Truck Hustle pl:Truck Hustle Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Phil-Bell-Missionen